


Stutter

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is soo done, Did he fucking stutter, Finger Sucking, Ice Cream, M/M, Make out in the kitchen, One Shot, Stiles is a Little Shit, Stiles is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' dishwasher breaks at the worst moment. How unfortunate he will have to get the help of Derek. Oh what a shame. A Shame. He said it's a shame. Did he f***king Stutter?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Title Took from Stutter by Marianas Trench!  
> Little new year one shot for you guys!

Stiles stared into the eyes of his enemy.  It was a bit of a struggle as it was a machine, a dish washer to be precise. He should love the thing, it takes so much time off his hands but yet, the little shit still manages to just get on his last nerve.  Especially as it spluttered and came to abrupt washing stop. Stiles slapped its top and release a string of curses that would make a Russian sailor blush. Scott was working today; Erica and Boyd were on a date, no way was he calling Lydia OR Jackson. Isaac was probably off being a cutie with Allison. That left one. Him. He'd have to call him. He was always free. 

"Shit." Stiles swore loudly before walking across the room to grab his phone. He punched in Derek's number and waited as it dialled.

"Hello?" Stiles could hear the eyebrows across the line and it made him laugh. Derek was in a permanent state of fury.

"Hey, it's Stiles..." Stiles began, and Derek groaned.

"What do you want?" Derek voice was riddled with annoyance, Stiles was beginning to regret calling.

"My dishwasher's broke, and my dad's got a dinner tonight with important people and I need this bloody machine working."

"You want me to fix your dish washer?" 

"Did I fucking stutter?! Come on! You know I wouldn't call you unless I was VERY desperate, please." Stiles stretched out the syllabus in the please. After a long period of time, Derek sighed and groaned.

"Fine. You're lucky I have nothing better to do." 

"Right, ETA? Coz I should put some pants on..." Stiles asked, trying to lighten the mood. Derek huffed and hung up. "Rude."

 

**

 

Derek showed up 20 minutes later, Stiles had put on pants. He may have forgotten the shirt however it was his home and he could do whatever he bloody well wanted to. Thank you very much. He was dressed in his typical leather, however with a white wife beater and the faded black jeans. He held a tool box in his right hand and his car keys in the other. Stiles took his time to watch him as he walked inside, eyes lingering on his ass. Stiles had to say he knew a good thing when he saw it and Derek's ass in those jeans. Hello.

"So what's up with it?" Derek asked setting the box down, tucking his keys into his pocket and shedding his jacket. 

"Honestly? I have no clue. It just stopped." Stiles flailed a little, waving his arms. Derek stared at him for a moment, at his eyes, arms, fleetingly at his chest and then back up to his eyes.

"That's real helpful Stiles." Derek groaned and then began to inspect the machine; Stiles went over to the freezer whilst Derek worked.

"Want a drink? Coffee? Tea? Water? Soda? Whiskey?" Stiles asked, taking a tub of ice cream from the freezer and placing it on the counter beside him. 

"I'll have a coffee." Derek grumbled his head in the dishwasher. 

"Okaie dokie smokie." Stiles mumbled and began making a coffee, whilst spooning the ice cream into his mouth. 

"Milk and sugar?" Stiles asked, pulling out creamer from the fridge and looking towards Derek's ass; which was stuck up in the air, as he wiggled around in the machine. 

"Just milk." Derek replied.

"Found the cause yet?" Stiles asked, placing the mug beside the washing machine. 

"I think so... A glass broke; a shard of glass is stuck in the mechanisms." He brought his head out the machine and up to Stiles. Stiles spooned another lump of ice cream into his mouth, a piece falling from his mouth down his chest. He swore and began attempting to clean it from his chest, using his thumb and licking the ice cream from it.

"Could you not?" Derek snapped and Stiles looked towards him, sucking the last off his index finger. 

"Could I not what?" Stiles asked confused, through his thumb.

"Do that." Derek all but growled. 

"Do What?!" Stiles dropped his thumb from his mouth and scowled at Derek.

"The ice cream thumb thing." He mumbled.

"WHAT!?" 

"The ice cream thumb thing. Okay it's distracting!" Derek shouted, pouting and returning to the dishwasher. 

"Pardon?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Derek asked, looking up to glare at Stiles and stopping. An evil grin spread across the teen's face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Am I distracting Derek?" Stiles smirked, scooping a bit of ice cream onto his finger and sloppily pressing it to his lips. It dripped down his chin and onto his torso. Derek eyes widened and then fell as the ice cream did. Derek stood up, tossed the wrench aside and walked up to Stiles. His shoulders were tense as he walked, no stalked, over to Derek. Eyes dark. 

"Yes." Was all the big bad wolf could muster, as he pushed Stiles back up against the counter. He dipped down, catching the falling ice cream with his tongue and licking up. Stiles gasped as the warmth of Derek's tongue touched his cold skin. Derek moved back up to face Stiles. His eyes flashed red. Stiles felt a twitch in his dick. 

"So you gonna kiss me or what?" Stiles asked. Derek did nothing. "Did I fucking stutter?" Stiles moved his arms to circle Derek's shoulders, and his hand up to cup the back of his neck. "Kiss me." 

Sooner or later Derek made his move. It was slow and gentle. His lips pressed against Stiles', Stiles almost melted under his touch. Stiles moved first, his lips moving against Derek's, tongue fighting for entrance. Derek released a growl, his hands fell to Stiles' hips, hoisting them up onto the counter top. 

"This- is- so- cliché- I- feel-like- a- Mills-and- Boons- novel." Stiles said between kisses. Derek pulled away and stared at him, eyebrow raised as is if to say would-you-like-me-to-stop. "Oh hell no. I'm good with sex on the countertop. A-Okay. Very good in fact."

"Stiles Shut Up."


End file.
